


Love Before The  Moon (Dean Ambrose/OC)

by KailynnDomina



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Knotting, Marking, Mating, NSFW, Smut, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnDomina/pseuds/KailynnDomina
Summary: Werewolf Dean and his girlfriend take a stroll the evening of the first night of the full moon.





	Love Before The  Moon (Dean Ambrose/OC)

The pounding was nonstop, filled with an aggressive charge that had his hair standing on end. His eyes were pinned to the small female in front of him. Watching her wide hips sway as she strode among the fallen autumn leaves had incoherent words spinning through his mind, with only one word standing out; Mine. He swallowed back an animalistic growl when she stopped to bend over and pick something up, her underwear peeking slightly from under her short skirt.

“They have some beautiful leaves out here,” she said as she stood back up.

Her tawny locks shifted as her head turn, gracing him with her beautiful grin; The kind of smile that didn’t lie in just her lips but shone through her heterochormatic orbs and dimpled cheeks.

“What?” she asked with a gentle laugh.

He wanted to take her in his arms, kiss her all over her face and make her giggle and squeal, but that dark part of his mind kept pushing any romantic notion aside in favor of sexual ones. Tongue darting out to wet his lips, he made a show of looking up and down her body, trying to give a more subtle approach. Her eyes flashed and both golden and green iris’ flashed to a darker tone as she obviously took the hint.

“Should I run?” she questioned in that meek, submissive tone he loved so much.

“Yes.”

She sent him a small smirk before taking off. Her short form darted quickly between trees. His eyes shut as he gave in just a tad to the beast clawing in his chest.

Mine?

‘Yes, ours.’

His inner wolf made an excited purring noise before his senses went on full tilt. Even though he could no longer see her, he could hear her movements, slightly uncoordinated. He could smell her when he took a deep breath, letting his lungs be consumed with the crisp fall air and her tantalizing scent. Chest heaving, he groaned as he caught the very hint of the tangy musky scent of her arousal. Bracing himself on a nearby tree, he shucked his shoes and socks and shirt, leaving him in just his jeans. His skin prickled when bared to the chilly elements, but his insides clenched in response as he felt her moving through the leaves nearby. Trying to keep a hold on instincts, he rolled his neck and felt a sick satisfaction at the resounding pops as he forced things back into place.

Find her.

His wolf was growing impatient.

'We are, just be patient. Let her sweat a second.’

He ran his palm across the rough bark of the tree and focused all of his senses in her direction. Her heart was racing and her breathing was fast while her arousal had grew from mild to heady.

Now!

Even if he wanted to argue, he couldn’t. Even the remaining human part of his brain was being dictated by an animalistic sense of longing. Snapping his eyes open, he lunged off the tree at full speed.

“AH!”

He could hear her surprise at his sudden beginning, but her feet moved quickly enough through the leaves as her pulse beat out a rhythm that called him.

Must find her. Take her. Make her ours again.

'I know!’

Mark her as our mate finally.

Dean couldn’t respond to his wolf’s desire in words, but the ache that blossomed in his chest had his feet quickening. Her burnt orange hair and tanned skin nearly hid amid the barren trees and dead leaves, but her off white shirt gave her away immediately. She gave him a shy look before acting as if she were going to take off again.

Stop her! No games. Need her.

Dean was inclined to agree with the wolf. Normally he loved the cat and mouse games they played, but something in her was calling to him fiercely.

“Stop!” he barked out.

She froze and those bright eyes narrowed onto him in curiosity. Everything about her painted a ravishing picture of ungodly proportions, from her shockingly natural tawny hair, her different colored eyes, her glowing tan skin, and her curvaceous shape. She stood straighter and he ground his teeth at her defiance.

“Tyler, stop,” he said, his voice sounding deeper even to his own ears, “I’m near my snapping point. You know tonight is the first night.”

Understanding registered on her face and she wilted with a small smile, sliding down to her knees and spinning with her back to him, then bending over and pushing her beautiful hair aside, exposing her neck openly in submission as her ass poked out enticingly.

Take her. Now!

“Oh fuck,” he groaned.

He fell to his knees and wasted no time, hooking her skirt and panties and pulling them down, watching in hunger as her ass and legs moved to help step out of them before resting back on the ground.

'We’ll take her as soon as she’s ready. We’d hurt her right now.’

The wolf didn’t argue so that made his decision easy. Her warm flesh was silky soft as he ran his hands over the plump globes. Knowing what was coming made him smirk as he lifted her up by her ass, nudging her thighs apart and bending down, taking the first taste of the evening.

“Ngh, fuck, Dean,” she whimpered.

Already she was beginning to get wet and her scent was calling to him like home as he buried his face in her folds, eagerly finding her pearl with his tongue. Her hips shook as her breathing became pants and moans. He bit gently on the swelling nub before running his tongue up to her dripping hole. His wolf was biting at the bit to come out and finish everything now but he wanted to feel her come undone first. He loved how she sounded, tasted, reacted when he drive her over the edge with his tongue. Pulling back to spread her ass cheeks up higher and farther apart, he took in the delicious sight of her glistening pussy before leaning back in and shoving his tongue in.

“Oooh my god,” she cried.

Her walls clamped down on his tongue but he pushed through, intent on bringing as much pleasure as he possibly could. After thoroughly tasting as much as he was able, he worked back down to her sensitive clit. No sooner than he sucked the nub into his mouth she was moaning and arching into his face. He ignored the aching burning in his nose and got in as close as he could, swirling and flitting his tongue around it. Her noises were becoming needy, like small sobs between moans and cries of his name, and her hips pushed back harder until her body was shaking intensely.

“Dean, Dean, p-please don’t stop, gon-gonna- oh my fuck!”

Her voice took on a high sharp tone as her body tensed then relaxed, rutting against his face with fervor. Every chant of his name made his blood pound harder in his cock. He needed to move on before his dick spontaneously came without his choice. Moving up, he shoved his tongue back into her cunt and moaned at her taste, always so sweet right after she came.

“P-Please Dean, fuck me,” she begged, wiggling her hips.

“Don’t gotta fucking ask me twice,” he growled, pulling back.

Licking his lips clean, he leaned back and shucked his last layer of clothing, leaving his cock standing out proudly. He moved back in and ran a hand up her back to her shoulders, looking at the only tattoo on her body, that ran up her spine. Ironically she had gotten it done on her eighteenth birthday, she had told him, long before they met. She had always had an obsession with the moon. He smirked and took hold of her left hip with his other hand, pulling her back just enough to slide the tip of his dick in. Excruciating pleasure sparked through his limbs as she whined and tried to move back, but his hands kept her still. Too much and it’d be over far before he wanted it too. He traced the middle circle, done for the full moon, and she groaned, arching back against his touch. It was like they were meant to be.

Mate, his wolf supplied, Our mate, forever. Mark her.

Her slick heat encompassed his cock slowly as he moved in and she writhed and moaned and begged until he was fully seated within, twitching to hold onto his resolve. He prided himself on his stamina but this woman drove him nuts, made it hard to last more than a few minutes.

“Deeeeaaaan,” she crooned, “Move damn it!”

Smirking, he thrust forward hard. It made his predicament that much worse, but the scream she released was well worth it.

“That what you want?” he snarled, pushing her shoulders flush to the ground, “Want me to fuck you so hard you hurt for a week?”

“Fuck, yes!”

His teeth ground together as she spoke.

“Fuck it,” he grunted.

He slid his hand up just a bit farther and took hold of her hair, winding it around his fist like a silken leash, yanking her head back. She cried out and her pussy clamped down hard on his cock as her body shuddered and gushed. That was the final straw. He gave up holding back and slammed in roughly. His wolf was panting and snarling in his mind as she clawed at the ground and fucked herself back onto his dick with every thrust he gave.

MARK HER! Knot her!

Fuck, it sounded so enticing. He wanted nothing more but he couldn’t do that without her consent. It was a life long commitment, more so than a wedding even was to human standards.

“T-Tyler,” he panted.

“What baby?” she gasped.

“I want-” why was it so hard to say.

Because you know you won’t do it if she says no. She could reject us.

“Dean?” he heard.

He opened his eyes and saw her bi-colored orbs staring at him in worry. He took a deep breath and leaned down. Fuck, he was really gonna do it. He softened his thrusts and released her hair, nuzzling his face into her neck.

“Baby, you’re scaring me,” she whispered.

“Shh, don’t worry. I just need to ask you something,” he assured her, “You remember all I’ve told you? About how we work?”

She nodded and he heard her heart race in response.

“Will–- Can I mark you?”

She took an audible breath and he was glad he was hiding in her neck, unable to see her reaction.

“Does it hurt?” he barely heard.

“I’ve heard it does at first.”

It wouldn’t do any good to lie to her. She released a breath and pushed back on his dick, making him realize he had stopped moving.

“Yes,” she said.

“I underst- Wait, yes?” he scrambled back.

She gave him an impishly coy smile and nodded, leaning her head to the side to expose more of her neck.

“Oh shit,” he gasped.

He hadn’t expected she’d actually say yes. His body reacted violently and he slammed over her, burying his face back into her neck as his hips picked up the pace again. As if by some mystical force understanding the magnitude of the happenings, the forest went silent around them save the small gusts of wind. Her skin against his nose smelled of cinnamon, burning leaves, and something insanely just her, and his mouth watered. He pressed soft kisses down to the junction of her shoulder and her neck to bring contrast to what pain was about to come.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

It was painful to ask, and his wolf revolted, but he was soothed when she nodded and pressed her shoulder up to him.

“One last question,” he breathed, placing his teeth gently against her tanned flesh.

“God Dean, what?” she asked with a giggle, “You’ve got me buzzing like crazy here.”

He pushed away worry, because this was something that could always be done later, but dipped his tongue out to lick her sweet, salty skin.

“Can I knot you?”

She tensed but then her entire body seemed to hum with energy as she whimpered.

“Y-Yes.”

Wasting no more time, he sunk his teeth into her tender muscle. Electric crackled between them as he quite literally felt her enter his body. He was incredibly thankful she had agreed to let him knot her because he was instantly swelling, the need to cum building painfully.

“Oooh my god Dean, is- fuck is your dick getting bigger?!”

There was an edge of pain to her tone but the moaning was stronger and it urged him farther.

“Oh god, it is. It’s- oh fuck- Dean, oh my god. I’m gonna cum again. I- I- Ahhh!”

Her scream reverberated through the silent trees haunting and bewitching, and it pulled him under her spell as her heat gripped him hard enough to make him cum. She gasped as his teeth slowly released her shoulder and he apologetically licked over the wound, letting instinct take over human sense as his hips minutely pumped, filling her as much as he could.

“Shit,” she panted.

He ran his nose along the curve of her throat and caught the lobe of her ear between his teeth. Things were blurring, the line between man and wolf becoming hard to keep solid.

“Mine,” he murmured.

“Yours,” she agreed.

She moved to kiss him but the moment she did, her pussy clenched around his still hard cock and he let out an almost pitiful moan into her shoulder as their eyes met; Her eyes wide in shock.

“Y-You’re still hard,” she whispered.

“Yeah, it can take up to half an hour or so for it to go away,” he said, eyes adverting nervously, “I probably could have picked a better place for this huh?”

She bit her plump rosy lip and shifted, drawing whimpers from them both, until she had turned over with his help, her back now on the ground.

“We’ll make do baby,” she said, giving him a smile, “There’s something sexy about you being in your element like this.”

“Let’s just hope this all goes away before night hits,” he said.

He looked around at the semi-darkening pink sky then back down at her, her face a hilarious mask of surprise.

“C-Could we be stuck even if you had to turn?” she asked.

He nodded and snickered as her face turned bright red, but then she showed fear. That he didn’t like one bit. His wolf whined and he lowered himself so they were belly to belly.

“What’s wrong?” he questioned.

“Would I get hurt?” She whispered.

His wolf went insane, releasing a mixture of growls and snuffs and whimpers, and he listened to the inner urges. She let out a giggle and a groan as his tongue ran up her cheek. The scared look was gone, now replaced by blushing cheeks and a large sparkling smile.

“You would never be hurt by me, either side. The wolf inside, he loves you as much as I do,” Dean explained gently, “Please don’t ever be afraid of me.”

She nodded and reached to grab his face, hands slightly chilly against his cheeks, and pulled him into a kiss.

“Love you Dean,” she murmured against his lips.

“Love you too,” he replied.

Suddenly her hips rocked against his. Both parties cursed and he took hold of her thighs, lifting so her feet were on his shoulders and he could watch where they joined. She whimpered and he looked up to see her watching the same sight he was.

“Jesus Dean, it grew a lot!” she murmured.

Steeling himself against the pleasure, he started a slow, lazy thrust and gazed on in wonder as she panted and writhed.

Harder. Faster. Make her scream again. Fill her with our pups.

Dean groaned at the wolf’s words but he couldn’t deny that it fueled a strong desire in his heart. Without really thinking about it, he slid his hand up and over her belly, gently rubbing and watching as it clenched and worked with her movements. One day soon it would be round with their child. He felt the telltale tingling in his balls as he took back up the active role of ramming her into the ground with one goal present in his mind.

“Baby, oh god Dean, feels so good.”

“S'cause your pussy is so fucking tight Ty,” he growled, “Knot or no you’re like a fucking glove, but now, fuck I can barely take it. Everything in me is screaming to let go and fuck you until we both pass out.”

“Do it,” she taunted, but it was paled by the fact she was panting and obviously nearly spent.

“Not tonight, we have many many times of knocking you up with my pups to go through this,” he said.

Her mouth dropped open and he gave her a toothy grin, loving the heat showing up across her face as she tried to maintain her shock. It was very obviously lost when he stroked her clit with the pad of his thumb, the texture sure to drive her nuts. As he predicted she became a squealing, screaming mess as her cunt became nearly impenetrable when she came.

“Fuck, yes,” he moaned, dropping into the crook of her neck as intense fiery pleasure exploded through his dick again, radiating throughout his limbs shakily.

Fingers wound into his hair and she pulled him into messy, open mouthed kisses. Slowly he felt his knot lessening until he could pull out without hurting her.

“Shit man,” she sighed.

He met her heterochormatic eyes and smiled, rolling his neck and shifting his shoulders as he felt his wolf get antsy.

“We need to get you home. It’s almost time and I’m not going to have you out here this late,” he said, “Dress and lets go.”

She did as he said while he dressed himself. It was amusing and arousing to watch her struggle to get dressed, whimpering at every time she had to use her legs. She finished and he instantly swooped her up.

“Dean, I can walk,” she murmured.

“You sure?”

She blushed and snuggled into his chest, wrapping her soft arms around his neck and pulling up to kiss his neck.

“Maybe not. You kinda gave me jelly legs.”


End file.
